The Exile
by RougeninjaX
Summary: A strange being shows up out of seemingly no ware and changes everything. Rated M for language and possible future themas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats; blablabla.

Warning: I will be using "bad" language, so if you are offended by such things, DON'T FLAME ME FOR IT ASSHOLE!

'You have been sentenced to exile.' Those words kept bouncing through his head. He already knew his actions to save his people would end in exile, but knowing it and hearing it was two different things.

"Alright 41 its time," a voice said and 41 stood up off of the bead he sat on all night. The clanking and jangling of the heavy chains he wore echoed around the hanger turned jail cell. 41 walked confidently toward the main door.

"I'm ready to do this, but could you take of the shackles, I'd like to do this with a little dignity," he said with a small grin.

"You know the laws, the shackles are to be left on until you reach the pod," one of the guards said with a chuckle.

The other guard pressed a button and the hanger's main door slowly slid up. After the door reached its peak, the guards started escorting 41 outside to meet the crowed that had gathered. With a sigh 41's anthropomorphic dragon form slowly came into view of the crowed, whom began cheering and waving signs that say thank you and you are a hero. 41's black body with green stripes shined in the sunlight as if he had freshly shed his skin.

"Lets hurry this up, I don't want to see this very long," 41 said and began moving as fast as his shackled legs would let him move.

Within a few minutes the guards and 41 reached the pod. The first guard began unshackling 41 while the other guard said, "For your crimes against the Galvorians you have been sentenced to exile. You will be placed in hyper sleep and be launched into space towards the planet that has been deemed worthy to keep you for the rest of your life."

After the first guard finished unshackling 41, 41 stepped into the pod and leaned back against the gel bedding. "Can you at least tell me the planet's number, I'd like to know my chances of survival," 41 quipped before the guards closed the pod up.

The first guard quickly said as the canopy was being placed, "PM3485."

'Son of a bitch, dam fuckers aren't playing around,' 41 thought as the hyper sleep took hold.

Several miles outside of Megakat city low rumbles started in a field. Soon a twisted dark jet with a slanted nose cone broke over the horizon followed by several missiles and two jets. One was the standard enforcer jets and a large blue and black jet known only as the turbokat. Both were doing their best to shoot down Dark Kat, but his upgraded shields and highly maneuverable new jet caused the missiles to hit the ground.

"Dam it, what does it take to take this guy out," Razor said.

"I don't know little buddy but we have to take him down before he does whatever he is planning, and besides Feral couldn't do this by himself anyway," T-bone said back.

"I heard that SWAT kat, and I don't need your help," Feral said, just then both their transmissions were overridden by Dark Kat so he could gloat.

"None of you stand a chance against me and my arm…" Dark Kat was saying before abruptly interrupted by a large falling object.

"**What the hell was that you idiot!**" both Razor and Feral yelled at each other when their communication systems came back on! "**Why would you use something like that anyway?**"

They both looked at each other ad both realized that the object wasn't a weapon but a falling object from space. T-bone circled around and put the Turbokat in hover so they could get a look at the damage and capture Dark Kat if needed, and Feral began long slow circles so he can see could also see if Dark Kat survived. What they didn't expect was to see a black and green anthropomorphic dragon eating Dark Kat.

"Final approach to PM3485 beginning reanimation process," a cold computer voice said as a blue planet began to reflect off of the pods smooth surface. The pod then fired its three engines to aim it at the closest large land mass, and started to warm 41 to start to wake him up. The planet grew larger at a rapid pace and the pod began its final vectoring and the computers voice said, "Beginning self destruct process."

Upon crashing into the ground the pod ejected 41 and used the power core to destroy itself and the core in one implosion. 41's eyes opened and he smelled the air, and smelled something good. He immediately pulled himself toward the smell and began to eat at the burnt body, which fought at first, but was soon killed by 41 in his current state of mind. As 41 was eating he began to hear a roaring of some kind and the sound of large fans chopping the air. He whipped his head around and saw a large black, red, and blue metal shape floating in the air and three other metal things with rotating things above them. He hunched over the corpse and roared at all the objects, but began to feel sleepy as a purple gas surrounded him. He then quickly passed out on top of Dark Kat and was soon taken away.

41 wakes up in a mid-sized room with metal things on each wrist and ankle, and the metal things were attached to a chair. More aware of things this time 41 observed as two heavily armored beings nodded at each other and left the room. 'This appears to be a holding area of some sort' 41 thought, 'I wonder what I did to get put here? All I remember was feeling very hungry than angry than sleepy.' He mused over these thoughts for a few minutes before hearing two loud voices outside the door of his current location. 'Those voices appear to be arguing about something, I wish I could understand them,' 41 thought, 'One of the voices appear to be male and in charge of the other.' Listening closer he came to the conclusion that the other was female and the argument had to do with that or himself. 'I wonder what the hell they are going to do with me or if those two will ever stop arguing,' 41 mused to himself.


	2. Interogation

Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats; blablabla.

Warning: I will be using "bad" language, so if you are offended by such things, DON'T FLAME ME FOR IT ASSHOLE!

For about five minutes 41 sat their cuffed to the chair listening to the male and female voices arguing, before the door opened and the female entered and slammed the door. The female was a dark brown color with black hair with white streaks in it, and she wore the same clothes as the guards that were in the room before. She grabbed a chair out of the corner and set up a small table in front of 41, and placed a file on the table and just looked at the dragon. 41 looked down at the file and broke the cuffs so he could look through it. The shekat jumped up and reached for her sidearm just as 41 began to rummage through the file, and broke the metal cuffs off of his wrists. 41 could tell she was shocked and put on alert because of his actions, but wasn't about to do anything too rash.

'What is her deal?' 41 thought? 'These things were very flimsy.'

Continuing to rummage through the file 41 began to wish he could understand what the hell this girl wanted from him, as well as the language. In the file were some papers with writing on them and several photos, and 41 separated the photos out and looked at them closer. He noticed the girl staring intently at what he was doing and also that she was beginning to relax a little. He motioned to the chair she set up as a way of asking her to take a seat, and continued to look at the photos. As the girl sat down, 41 pushed the photos toward her and shrugged his shoulders and reached down to break the cuffs off of his ankles. She picked up the photos and looked at them and then back toward 41 and childishly stuck out her tongue.

'What the hell? Does she know about the tonguar? No she couldn't, could she?' 41 thought as he stuck out his tongue as well.

He saw the girl jump at the sight of his long tongue and her tongue snapped straight back into her mouth. 'I knew it was too much to ask for her to know about the tonguar,' 41 thought and slipped his tongue back into his mouth, and on instinct his tongue slid across his vomeronasal organ. The sudden shock of pheromones caused him to jump slightly, and he realized why she had that argument with that male.

"You're in heat," 41 said without thinking, causing the female to jump at the sound of his voice.

41 began to panic along with the female, who was saying things he couldn't understand, but he was sure it was something about the fact that he could talk, but not in her language. In his panic 41 jutted out his tongue and spread it to reveal several nerves flicking about and jammed his tongue against the back of the girl's neck. He held her this way for a few seconds, and then pulled his tongue off of her.

"All right that does it, first your quiet as if you can't talk, then you say something in a strange language I couldn't understand, then you do that weird thing with your tongue and put it on me," the girl said as she drew her sidearm and pointed it at 41.

"I'm sorry, I panicked after I found out you were in heat and you were yelling at me and so I preformed the tonguar, which was the weird thing my tongue did, so I could learn your language," 41 said putting his hands up to try to show her he meant no harm.

The she-kat staring at 41 with a vicious look sternly said, "I don't care about your excus… wait you can talk now?"

"Yes I can, thanks to you, and again I'm sorry. How about we start over I'm fou… Algroth, Algroth Vertom, and you are?"Algroth asked the she-kat?

"I'm Felina Feral, Lieutenant Felina Feral. What were you saying before you said your name?" Felina asked still aiming her sidearm at Algroth?

"Well Mrs. Feral, I was saying forty one. That was my designation before I was sent here," Algroth said with an odd look on his face.

"It's Lieutenant Feral, and I've never been married, and what do you mean by sent here, are you some sort of ambassador, because that would really make mayor Manx really happy?" Felina asked as her arms began to sink a little?

"No I'm actually an exile," Algroth said.

"Exile?" Felina asked? "That doesn't explain the 41 comment."

"Being an exile means you have all records of your existence erased, your name stripped from you to be replaced by a numerical indicator that stands for your place in the exiles numbers, and are sent to a planet whose technology level is suited to how long you are to be gone. In my case, with the last known probes arriving over 800 years ago, I was to never come back," Algroth explained as his face changed to complete lack of emotion.

Felina re-holstered her sidearm and moved her chair next to Algroth to try to comfort him. Algroth tried to push her away but she wouldn't let him.

"She has been in their for an hour, how long does an interrogation take," an impatient and frustrated Ulysses Feral growled to himself in his office.


End file.
